Journies In Life
by GamerGurl200
Summary: Erin Brooke is not what you'd call your everyday girl. But when she watches Cars, she falls head over heels in love with a certain Hudson Hornet. Could this love change her life and bring major changes? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe
1. Meet Erin Brooke

_Hey people! Here's, YET AGAIN, another Cars Fanfiction! Enjoy!_

_Do I really have to say I DON'T own Cars! I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family._

* * *

"I'm back," greeted Erin Brooke as she walked through the door with her dog.

"Hey Erin," said her dad, "How did Bailey act on today's walk?"

"He was good! He didn't bark once," she answered. Bailey was a naughty dog. He always wanted to do what _he_ wanted. But Erin was another story! Sure she was 13 years old, but her age couldn't contain her inner child. She was _extremely _hyper and could jumps and run like an horse! But Erin never rode _real _horses, only virtual ones. At least she was not dropped on her head when she was little.

Erin walked to her room with Bailey following. She took off his leash and hung it up on a hook.

"Who's gonna be a good doggie?" asked Erin to her dog. Bailey barked to say,'I am!'

The girl smiled and said,"That's right," and gave him a Milk Bone. Bailey ate it and sat down happily.

Erin called out to her mom,"Did anything come in the mail for me today?" "Yes," her mother replied,"from your cousin." "Devin or Blake?" asked Erin. "Devin," answered her mom.

Erin walked to the kitchen counter and picked up the package. She brought it back to her room and ripped it open. The girl read the note inside out loud,"Dear Erin, I bought this DVD to make up for your last B'day. I hope you enjoy it. Love, Devin." _'Mm-hmm. Its about time you give me a_ _present, Mr. Long,' _thought Erin as she picked up the DVD from the box.

The DVD was Cars._ 'Really exciting title, NOT,' _she thought.

Bailey barked to say,'I'm hungry!' Erin turned around and told the dog,"I'll get you some water later." She claims she's an animal whisperer! The girl looked at the clock and exclaimed,"Eight forty-five! I haven't even had dinner yet!" She ran to the kitchen with her naughty, yet faithful dog following her.

Erin cooked some left-over ribs and potato salad. She also paused briefly to get Bailey his dinner. She ate rather quickly to get to sleep early.

As Erin got ready for bed, she said to herself,"I'll watch Cars as soon as I wake up." And with that, she drifted off to sleep with Bailey at her feet.

* * *

_I know its kinda short. I'm just glad Summer vacation is finally here! Whooooo! im sorry. Im VERY random! Reviews? Please be nice!_


	2. Sleep Over Gone Wrong

_OK. Here's chapter 2 of Journies In Life. Please enjoy._

_Must I repeat myself? I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin, her friends, and her family._

* * *

Erin woke up from her peaceful slumber. She began to play Miranda Cosgrove's Stay My Baby as she got dressed. Bailey was still sleeping at the foot of the girl's bed.

When Erin finished getting dressed, she began to make breakfast when she remembered what she said last night before going to bed.

"Oh shoot! I gotta watch Cars before I have to go!" she exclaimed. Erin ran to her desk and opened the DVD box. She took the disc to her DVD player. She made a bowl of cereal and filled Bailey's bowls with food and water.

Erin plopped onto her bed and pressed the 'play' button on the remote control.

Bailey hopped on the girl's bed and sat down next to Erin as they began to watch Cars.

_**...**_

"Wow. Cars is a really good movie. Don't you think so, boy?" Erin asked her dog as she hooked the leash up to Bailey's collar. They just finished watching the movie and were on their way to the dog park. Bailey responded with a bark.

"Well, let's get going," Erin said as they walked out of the house.

_**...**_

"OK, first you love dinosaurs, then you love Herbie the Love Bug, next you love horses, and now you love some car from some movie that came out in 2006 and you watch it this year? the year of 2010!" exclaimed Erin's best friend, Katie, in shock.

Erin rolled her eyes and said,"First of all, he's not just some car. He's Doc Hudson and he's really cute. Second, I haven't even heard of the movie 'til now!"

"Whatever," replied Katie. The girls were watching their dogs run and play. Today was Saturday. They always brought their dogs to the park on Saturday. It was a routine.

"Well, Lucky and I better go. Wanna spend the night with me tonight?" asked Katie as she stood up. "Sure," answered Erin,"Bailey and I better get home, too."

Katie called for her Mini Dachshund and Erin called for her Mini Schnauzer.

"Later," the girls said simultaneously as they left the park.

_**...**_

A few hours after lunch, Erin was giving Bailey a bath. "Good thing you're gettin' a bath before we head over to Katie's. She would think you're a smelly dog," commented Erin. Bailey made a quiet growl. "Don't take it personally, boy," the girl said as she rinsed him off.

After Erin dried Bailey off, a large storm began to brew. "Good thing, Katie lives just down the street," Erin said,"I should make it without getting _super_ drenched."

Erin walked over to her suitcase and made sure everything was in it. "Let's see ...PJs...check...tomorrow's clothes...check...DSi...check...iPod...check...notebook...check...snacks and laptop... check and check! OK, let's go!"

Erin grabbed Bailey's leash and walked him to the front door. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," she called out to her family. Then she looked down at her dog. She could see fear in his eyes. Bailey absolutely hated the rain. "Its OK. We're gonna run straight through it," Erin told him. Bailey straitened his back and glared at the screen door. "That's my big boy," Erin said,"Now are you ready?" Bailey barked and the two ran out the door.

Lightning striked and thunder boomed just above them.

Erin screamed and Bailey yelped every time they heard thunder or saw lightning.

They swerved and ran as fast as they could...untill the were struck by a lightning bolt.

They both collapsed and were unconscious. They were struck again...but this time, they were nowhere to be found.

* * *

_Dun dun dun! What just happened? They were struck be lightning, duh! I love a good cliffhanger...if that's what you would call this ending...Stay tuned to find out what happens!_


	3. Where Are We?

_Wow, two chapters in one day. New record for me! Yay! OK chapter 3 time!_

_Again, I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, her family, and blah blah blah!_

* * *

Erin finally regained conscious and sat up. She groaned,"Wh-what just happened?" She remembered getting struck by lightning while sprinting to her friend's house with her dog.

"Bailey! Where are you?" she called out. She heard something whimpering behind her. Erin turned around and saw her faithful companion. "Bailey!" she exclaimed. The girl hugged her dog tightly. Luckily, his leash was still attached to his collar.

She picked up the blue leash and looked around.

Thankfully, her suitcase was nearby. '_Well, I'll be able to survive here for a while,' _thought Erin.

As she walked to her suitcase, she felt something relatively heavy in her pocket. She reached in and found her cell phone. "Thank Heavens!" she praised as she flipped open the pink and black phone. No signal. "Crap..." sighed Erin.

She shoved her phone back into her pocket and kneeled down to her suitcase. Everything was in it and unharmed. Erin sighed relieved.

She looked around at her new surroundings. She seemed to be on what looked like a dirt track with a huge butte in the middle. "Something about this place seems familiar..." Erin said to mainly herself.

She looked around some more and saw a small town. "Maybe the folk there can tell us where we are," she said. Bailey growled with caution but obeyed his master's command to keep it cool.

As they slowly made their way to the tiny town, Erin noticed some cars driving to a gas station. '_Well, at least its inhabited,'_ she thought.

But Bailey saw something Erin didn't. These weren't any ordinary cars. These cars had faces and mouths! Bailey barked as a warning to stay away from his owner.

"Bailey, shut up," whispered Erin, but they were already caught. The cars turned and looked at the girl and her dog. '_Eyes! Mouths! What the freak!"_ Erin's mind seemed to yell.

The cars began to drive towards them.

Erin dragged Bailey and her suitcase into a nearby bush. The girl covered the mini dog's mouth to prevent his from barking. But Bailey could still make a low growl.

Erin held Bailey close and closed her eyes, praying they wouldn't get caught. She heard engines nearby, but none got too close.

After a few minutes, the sound of engines faded away and Erin let out a huge breath of relief.

After a few more minutes, Erin drifted off into a deep slumber with Bailey on guard.

_**...**_

Erin woke up slowly from her long nap. Bailey was still wide awake. It was night and no engines could be heard.

The girl peeked out of her hiding place and didn't see any cars. She grabbed her suitcase and snuck out of the bush.

"C'mon Bailey. Stay quiet," she told her dog. Bailey seemed to nod and sneek behind her.

Erin tip-toed across the road and hid in a bush behind a huge caution cone.

Today was fairly exciting. But what's gonna happen tomorrow?

* * *

_OK. Fairly short but whatever. I hope Bailey doesn't expose Erin when she least expects it! Reviews?_


	4. Close Calls

_Yay! Chapter 4! Whooo! RaNdOmNeSs!_

_Must I say I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family._

* * *

Erin woke up the next morning to the blaring of reveille, only to be interupted by Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner. "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" a vioce shouted. "Respect the classics, man,"said another.

Erin yawned and sat up. '_Why did that brief arguement sound so familiar?' _she thought. She untied her dog's leash from one of the bush's branches and held it tightly.

Bailey tugged a little at first when he saw the first cars drive to the gas station, but he kept quiet.

Erin slowly unzipped her suitcase and took out her laptop. Thankfully, it had internet connect. She typed in her username and password for her e-mail account and began making e-mails. One was for her friend, Katie. It said: Katie! Im SOOOOO sorry I didn't come to your sleep over. I was on my way there and me and Bailey got struck by lightning! We are...I dont know where we are now! I'll [try to] keep in touch. ~Erin B.

Suddenly, the girl her an engine nearby. She held her breath and held Bailey close. '_Please don't see us. Please don't see us,' _Erin prayed in her head. She heard the car yawn and saw it drive away to the gas station.

Bailey made a quick bark. Erin slapped her hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The car turned around and looked straight at them. Erin could now clearly see who this car was. It was Lightning McQueen!

The girl wanted to scream, but she stayed quiet. Lightning looked at the bush strangely before turning around and going to the gas station.

Erin let out a huge sigh of relief. She looked at the gas station. It was Flo's V8 Cafe! And the cars there were the cars from the movie Cars! '_OMG!'_ Erin screamed in her mind. She looked at all the cars closely. All of them were there...except Doc. _'Where the heck is Doc?' _she thought.

Sure enough, Doc finally drove out of his garage. _'Wow,' _Erin thought,_'he looks even cuter in person!' _The Hudson Hornet seemed to glance over at the bush Erin and Bailey were hiding in, but he kept on driving. _'Did he see me?' _thought Erin. Bailey, surprisingly, didn't bark or growl.

"Well, we better eat something now," the girl whispered. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. _'Glad dad let me have his,'_ she thought. Then Erin reached into her suitcase for her bag of snacks. She found it and pulled out a juicy, green apple. Apples were her favorite snack. She began to peel the skin off and gave the peices to Bailey. She never ate the skin. With her braces, she feared that some skin could get stuck in a bracket.

Once she finished peeling the apple, she cut it up into small peices for herself. She saved a few peices for Lunch and Dinner.

_'Well, there's nothing to do...I'm sooo bored! I'll just listen to the cars,'_ Erin thought.

With that, she began to listen to whatever the cars were chatting about whilt Bailey ate the apple skin.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Yes, another short chapter. I promise Chapter 5 will be longer. Reviews?_


	5. Glimpse Of The Human

_Yay! 2nd chapter of the day! Chapter 5-here you go!_

_I DONT own Cars! I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family!_

* * *

After many hours of listening to the cars talk, Erin _had _to move around. She tied Bailey's leash to one of the bush's branches and snuck out of her hiding spot. She knew Radiator Springs fairly well from the movie. She slid through the bushes without making a single sound. The girl carefully made her way past the cars and went to Tailfin Pass.

Erin prayed Bailey wouldn't make a sound or reveal himself to the cars just yet. She galloped, yes galloped (like how a horse runs, but on two legs), to Wheel Well where she could plan on what to do and how to reveal herself to the residents of Radiator Springs.

When Erin reached the waterfall, she slowed to a trot to take in its beauty. She inhaled deeply and galloped faster than she ever galloped before.

Once she reached Wheel Well, Erin walked over to the cliff and admired the beauty of Ornament Valley. She sat down and began to think of what she would do and how she would get back home.

_**. . .**_

Before Erin knew it, dusk was upon her. She stayed and stared at Ornament Valley for a bit longer-A bad idea.

"What are you?" a voice asked. Erin jumped and spun around to come face-to-face with the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. She stared wide-eyed at him and gulped. "I'll ask again. What are you?" he repeated. Erin hopped up and galloped away as fast as she could. "Hey! Come back here," Doc called for the girl as he chased after her, but letting her stay a few meters away. _'I wish I didn't have to do this. But I can't show myself yet,' _she thought as she ran away from Doc, but he was catching up to her. Erin began to pick up speed and galloped faster than she could ever imagine herself go.

After many minutes of galloping, Erin began to get tired. _'What do I do? What do I do?_' she asked herself. She jumped into a thick bush and backed up as far as she dared without making a sound. She saw Doc race past her. _'Wow, he's SOOOO fast!' _the girl thought. She panted and sighed heavily. She had to be more cautious now.

When Erin was certain Doc was gone, she slowly made her way out of the bush with a few cuts from the branches, but they weren't serious. She stayed in the shadows as she made her way back to town where Bailey would be waiting for her.

_**. . .**_

When she got back to her hiding bush, Erin took out her left-over apple slices and snacked on them quietly while giving Bailey a dog treat for being good while she was gone.

The girl stayed quiet for the rest of the night while keeping a close eye on the cars as they drove to their homes. Doc was the last to head to his garage. She held her breath as he drove past her hiding spot. The Hudson Hornet slowed for a minute when Bailey made a low growl, but he kept going without fully stopping. Erin sighed with relief. The girl curled up and slept, wondering what surprises tomorrow would bring in store. But what she didn't know, was Doc was staring right at her, knowing she was there. He wondered what kind of creature she was and where she came from. Whatever she was, none were found in these parts.

_**. . .**_

Once again, the reveille played, only to be interupted a few seconds later by Jimi Hendrix: Star Spangled Banner. "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!" the Army Jeep yelled. "Respect the classics, man," replied to hippy bus. Erin woke up slowly and looked around to see the cars driving to Flo's V8 Cafe.

As Erin chopped up some more apple pieces, Bailey tension snapped. He bolted off out of the bush, barking rapidly. "No!" Erin yelled.

* * *

_There you go, guys! Chapter 5 DONE! Reviews?_


	6. Attack!

_OK Chapter 6! 3 in one day! New record for me again! Yay! MoRe RaNdOmNeSs!_

_I DONT own Cars! I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family!_

Erin grabbed Bailey's collar just before he was completely out of the bush. The cars just stared at the strange, furry creature. Bailey barked viciously towards the cars. Erin pulled her dog back into the bush, grabbed her stuff, and dragged Bailey deeper into the line of bushes. The cars drove to the girl's previous hiding spot, but found nothing.

Erin sighed heavily. She examined the leash. The chain that was connected to Bailey's collar had snapped. It was fixable...well she could try to fix it... She glared at Bailey. The dog lowered ashamed of what he just did.

Erin was still a little shaken up from last night's encounter with Doc. Hopefully, he wouldn't spread the word just yet...

While Erin thought of what would happen if Doc told the other cars about her, Chick Hicks happened to show up. "Hey McQueen," he greeted roughly. "Hello Chick," Lightning greeted with the same tone,"Why are you here?" "I was just gonna fill up. You wouldn't mind that, would you?" Chick asked. Lightning just glared at him. "Great," Chick said, like Lightning said,'yes',"I won't be long."

After Chick filled up a few quarts, he began to argue with Lightning about a bunch of random things. Once Lightning brought up something about how he would have won the Piston Cup last season, Chick went on a rampage. He rammed into Lightning rapidly. Sally couldn't bear to watch, but Erin saw it all. No Rataitor Springs car was gonna get hurt on her watch! But she would have to reveal herself..."Stay here, Bailey," she told her dog. Bailey obeyed and sat tight. Erin galloped out of the bush and head-butted Chick's side _hard _(if you've heard of a Pachycephalosaurus, that's how Erin hit Chick)_,_ leaving a massive dent on him. "OW! What the.." Chick yelped. He spun around to see Erin. He gasped,"What in the name of-" But he was cut short due to another impact from the girl. She bellowed loudly like an agressive dinosaur. Her head was red from blood, but she didn't seem to notice. As Chick turned to retreat, Erin gave him a final head-butt. This one was harder than the two others. This one left a gash so deep, Chick began to leak oil. He yelped in pain before racing away as fast as he could. Erin's hair was drenched with blood. She snorted like an angry horse.

She turned and faced the residents of Radiator Springs. Her face softened as she looked at Doc. _'Not the way a wanted to make my apperance but whatever,'_ she thought. "That was amazing," Lightning mumbled to Mater. "Thank you," Erin replied for she heard Lightning. Everyone gasped.

Suddenly, Erin groaned in pain and held her head. "What wrong?" Doc bravely asked. "My head...i-it hurts..." she said through her pain. With that, Erin collapsed. Doc rushed to her and placed his tire on her head. He removed it to see some red, sticky liquid on it. "What the heck is this stuff?" he asked. Erin groaned a little before replying,"That's b-blood..." Her breathing was heavy and her head hurt like crazy. She was just about to introduce herself, but she passed out too soon.

_OK. Chapter 6 is DONE! Poor Erin...that's gotta hurt! Stay tuned for chapter 7!_


	7. Truely Revealing

_Yes. Chapter 6...no 7...blah blah... You get the the picture!_

_I DONT own Cars! I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family._

Erin groaned and slowly opened her eyes. _'Where am I now?'_ she asked in her head.

She looked around, but her vision was blurry. All she could see was patches of colors. The one that caught most of her attention was a navy blue patch. It seemed to be moving. "Hey, kid," it said,"Glad you came through." "Wh-where am I?" Erin asked. The blue patch replied,"You're in my clinic. Got a name?" "M-my name's Erin Brooke," the girl introduced. Her vision was starting to clear up, but it was still relatively blurry. "Well, Erin Brooke," said the navy blue patch, which began to look more like a car,"I'm Doc Hudson, doctor and judge of this town." _'OMG! I'm talking to Doc Hudson!' _Erin's mind seemed to scream.

"May I ask, what are you?" Doc asked the girl. Erin thought,_'This'll be a good time to show Doc I have a sence of humor.' _She answered Doc,"Christian." Doc looked at her strangely before saying,"No, no. _What_ are you?" Erin hesitated before replying,"Part Native American." Doc smacked his hood with his tire. "What type of creature are you, Erin?" he clarified. "Oh," Erin responded, though she knew all along what answer Doc was hoping for,"I'm a human." "A human?" exclaimed Doc,"I thought they were only a myth!" Erin looked at Doc calmly before saying,"Well, I'm not a myth, but I'm a human!"

Doc looked like he was ready to pass out. "You OK, Doc?" the girl asked. "I-I'm fine," he replied,"j-just a little sh-shaken up from meeting a real human." "Don't worry, Doc," Erin reassured the Hudson Hornet as she reached out her hand and rubbed his hood,"I'm harmless."

_**. . .**_

As a few minutes of silence passed, Erin remember who she left behind.

"Bailey!" she exclaimed. "What?" a confused Doc asked. "My dog! He probably needs me," the brunette explained.

She slowly stood up and walked to they door weakly. "But, you're still very weak,"Doc told her. "My body may be weak," Erin replied,"but my spirit is strong." With that, Erin trotted out the door to the spot where Bailey was hiding...well hopefully hiding.

Erin trotted at a fast past, even though she was already winded after the first few steps. He hair was stiff and coated with dry blood, but she didn't care. All of the cars were staring at her.

Once Erin got close enough to the bushes, she let out a high-pitched horse whinny. Bailey shot out of the bushes a ran straight to his master. "I hope you were a good boy," Erin said as Bailey licked her. Bailey barked to say,'I was!'

Erin stood tall and looked at the residents of Radiator Springs. _'It's time for me to introduce myself,'_ she thought. She slowly walked toward the cars. The big fire truck backed up a little as she came near. "It's about time I introduce myself. I'm Erin Brooke," the girl said. "She's a human," came a vioce from behind her. Erin jumped slightly and looked behind her. It was Doc. The cars at the cafe gasped. "Don't worry everyone. I won't hurt you," Erin assured them.

After a moment of silence, Doc spoke up. "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Erin?" The girl nodded in agreement. She brought up her sence of humor again and said,"I have two thumbs and I'm not like ordinary human beings! I jump like a horse, kick like a bull, and can alter my voice." And to prove it, Erin said "Alter" in all different pitches, from Yoshi-high(Mario Bros. (Dont own him)) to Kevin-low (Fred videos).

_Yay! A little cliff-hanger! If you never heard of Fred Figglehorn, you have issues! Just kidding! I'm not mean, but I can get aggressive! Grrrr! Haha! MoRe RaNdOmNeSs! Reviews?_


	8. Memories

_OK, this chapter will be the ONLY one uploaded today. Sorry if I disappointed some of you, but my fingers are KILLING me!_

_I DON'T own Cars! I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family! (repeats to infinite)_

As Erin told the cars about herself, Bailey began wondering around the vehicles. The girl told the residents of Radiator Springs,"Also, I must warn you, my dog has a habit to-" "Whoa!" shouted Lightning as he jumped back when Bailey lifted his hind leg. "...mark his territory on cars," Erin finished. "Why?" asked the red stock car. Erin replied,"Honestly, I don't know."

"Why don't you tell us some of your hobbies?" suggested Doc. "Well," the girl began,"I draw, sometimes sing, and at night, I dream of when I raced and jumped." "You raced?" asked Lightning and Doc simultaneously. "Mm-hmm," answered Erin,"But I had to retire early due to a jumping accident. Never raced again..." She shivvered remembering what happened.

_**Memory:**_

_"C'mon Erin! You can make it," encouraged Erin's friend, Hannah. She was on her final jump and was too nervous to jump it. "Go Erin! Whoooo!" cheered her little brother. "You can do it, Erin," her dad encouraged._

_With all of her friends and family cheering for her, she galloped to the jump. Erin jumped higher than she ever jumped before, but it was still too low. Her foot hit the bar and she fell down onto her side, breaking a rib or two. She screamed in pain as her parents and friends rushed to her. "Erin? Erin?" she heard her father ask before she blacked out._

_**End of Memory**_

"Erin? "ERIN?" Doc yelled at her, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. "Wha? Wha? Where's the hospital?" Erin asked randomly. "Huh?" asked Doc. Erin shook her head and sighed,"Sorry. That memory of me failing to clear a jump came back to me... I-I need to lie down..." And she fell flat on her face. "Ow.." she said with no emotion. _'Poor kid,'_ thought Doc as he looked down at the human girl.

"Want a cone?" asked Sally,"They're like apartments." "Sure," replied Erin as she tried to get up.

"I can't stand up," she admitted with a small chuckle. Doc asked,"Did you even try?" "No," answered Erin. "Well try," said Doc. The girl nodded slightly and really tried to stand. She stood up shaking and dizzy. "I'm OK. I'm OK..." she announced.

"Come on. I'll get you a cone,"instructed Sally. Erin nodded and followed her to the Cozy Cone, still thinking about her accident.

_OK DONE! Yes, short. Again, sorry if I disappointed you with this being the only chapter today._


	9. Erin's Randomness Levels

_OK chapter 9! Please enjoy!_

_I DONT OWN CARS! I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family._

Once Erin got her cone, she thanked Sally politely and walked to Cone #3. Bailey was following her the whole time.

The girl plopped onto the carpet and unzipped her suitcase. She pulled out her cobalt blue blanket and pillow and zipped her suitcase back up. She fluffed up her pillow and pulled the blanket over her. Bailey already found a spot on the carpet to sleep on.

"I'll be even more random in the morning," Erin said to herself with an evil giggle.

_**. . .**_

All of the cars were gathering at Flo's V8 Cafe as usual. But Erin didn't show up.

"Where's Erin?" asked Sheriff. "Probably still sleeping," answered Doc,"You saw how tired she was yesterday." Sheriff suggested,"Why don't you go get her?" "Fine," sighed the Hudson Hornet,"What's her cone number, Sally?" The blue Porsche replied,"Cone #3."

Doc drove to Erin's cone and knocked on her door. "Erin? You awake?" he asked her. He didn't get a responce. "Erin? Wake up," he said a little louder. But instead of Erin waking up, her dog woke up and began barking loudly.

"Shut up, Bailey," Erin groaned and covered her head with her pillow.

Doc heard this and asked,"Erin? Are you awake now?" At this, Erin shot up and got dressed as fast as she could. "Just getting ready. I'll be out in a second," she called out to Doc.

After a few minutes, Erin opened her door and slowly walked out. She wore a blue tanktop and black shorts along with a pair of flip-flops. "We were wondering where you were," said Doc. "I were here," replied Erin.

Her voice was a little hoarse, but she didn't notice. She followed Doc to the cafe and sat down next to him with Bailey next to her.

"Violence is never the answer! Its the solution," the girl said randomly. "Huh?" asked Doc. "Here, have a Malteser," Erin said as she took out a bag of candy from her pocket,"They're very good and refreshing." Doc stared at the bag briefly before replying,"I don't eat Malte...whatever you call 'em." Just then, Erin dropped the bag. "Good thing," she said,"How about some sugar cubes?" "No," answered Doc. "But they are so good! They taste like you've died and gone to Heaven," Erin said in a high-pitched voice as she fell on her back. "Still no thanks," confirmed Doc. "Oh well. You're don't know what you're missing," Erin said as she reached in her bag of candies and took out some sugar cubes. She ate a few and stared up at the sky.

About ten minutes, she felt a rush of energy in her. _'3...2...1...NOW'_ Erin jumped up and ran on all four limbs, screaming and whinnying. The girl jumped and kicked wildly like a rodeo horse. "Whut's up with her?" Mater asked Lightning over Erin's screams. The red racecar only shrugged.

Erin began to smash her left side on a few gas pumps, nickering as she did so. Doc noticed she was only slamming her left side, not her right. _'I wonder what's up with her right side,'_ he thought.

After a few minutes of slamming her side on some gas pumps, Erin began to kick again. _'One more shot,'_ she thought. The girl rolled over onto her back, panting heavily. She got up and stood still on all four of her limbs. Erin stood up on just her legs and slowly walked to her spot next to Doc. She fell down onto her left side next to him. "What's wrong with your right side?" Doc asked the girl. "I'll show you," she replied and lifted the right side of her tanktop. "A stripe?" asked the confused Hudson Hornet. "No," Erin sighed,"its a scar. I got it 'cause of my surgery when I failed to clear that jump." "Oh..." Doc replied. He had a feeling that she probably didn't want to talk about it. "Well, I'm just gonna rest and regain my energy," the girl said, panting. She lowered her head and curled up into a ball.

After a few seconds, Doc heard something nickering. He looked down and saw Erin sleep-nickering. _'She's so cute when she's asleep,' _he thought.

_OK, might not have time today to type another chapter. I started this one kinda later than usual. But whatever! Erin is as random as I am! Haha!_


	10. Calling All Friends

_Sorry for that little wait. I've been out of town for a while. But I'm back now! Yay!_

_I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family._

* * *

After an hour, Erin slowly woke up. She sat up and yawned, still very tired. She shook her head trying to wake herself up. That was when she realized her hair was still coated in dry blood. "Why did this have to my hair?" she asked no one in particular. "I don't hate my mother." Erin heard a few laughs. She dug into her pockets and took out a tiny hairbrush. She tried to brush some of the crusty blood off, but most of it still stayed put. "Dang..." she mumbled to herself. _'How am I supposed to take a shower here?' _she asked in her head,_'There are no showers fit for a human...unless...nah. Red is too shy...'_

Just then, Erin's cell phone rang. She opened it and said,"Erin's cell phone. Erin speaking." "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled a bunch of girls on the other line. Erin held the phone back a little then pulled it close and said,"You could have said that a little quieter. You could have blown out my eardrum!" "Sorry," replied a voice who Erin identified as her friend Taylor,"we just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before this storm rolls in and-" "Wait wait wait," Erin interupted,"A storm is coming? Like a thunderstorm?" "Yeah-huh," another girl named Hannah responded,"Why?" Erin thought a minute before replying,"I got a plan. Go to my house at around 5 o'clock. Run out through the street like you're running to Katie's house. I think you'll be able to get to where I am if you do that." "Wait where are you?" Taylor asked. "You'll find out soon enough. Just do what I said and make sure you do it today," Erin told them. "OK," confirmed another girl named Jordan. "BYE!" all of the girls said together.

Erin closed her phone and hoped her friends would be here too so she wouldn't feel so alone. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed. She opened her phone and called her friends again. "Hello?" asked Taylor from the other line. "Hey. I forgot to tell you something," Erin told her. "What's that?" asked Hannah. "Bring the horses, including the mustang twins," she instructed. "OK. Will do," responded Jordan. "BYE!" they all said.

Erin hung up her cell phone and put it back into her pocket. "And now," she said so everyone at the cafe would hear her,"we wait."

_**. . . . .**_

For almost the whole day Erin was pacing around in tiny circles looking at the sky. Bailey was just laying against a gas pump. "Erin, you've been pacing enough for today. Relax a little," Doc told the girl. Erin slowly nodded and sat down.

"Bailey," she instructed her dog,"Fetch my DSi." Bailey barked and ran toward her cone to get the item requested.

"What's a DSi?" asked Doc. "Have you heard of Nintendo?" asked Erin. Doc shook his hood. "Then I'll just show you," said the girl.

Bailey returned with the DSi in his mouth. "Thank you, Bailey," Erin said as she petted his head. She turned to Doc and said,"This is a DSi. It has a camera, microphone, and Wi-Fi connections. It's awesome!" She flipped it open and took a picture of Lightning and Sally, who were right across from them. "See? I can do all kinds of things with this baby!" Erin said. Doc chuckled and watched her mess around with some photos she took back home.

_**. . . . .**_

_**Back in the human world...**_

"So we ride our horses out to Erin's, then we canter to Katie's, and then we'll be were Erin is?" asked Jordan as she tacked up her gelding, Rocket. "I guess so," replied Hannah as she mounted her stallion, Soot. "But what I don't get is the fact that Erin didn't tell us where she was," said Taylor as she fed her mare, Misty. "Maybe she wanted it to be a secret," responded Katie as she lead her filly, Daisy, to an empty stall,"She didn't come to my sleep over..."

As the girls wondered where their friend was, they didn't realize they were being watched. "So they are gonna try and find Erin, eh?" he asked himself,"They I'm following!"

The boy stood up and walked casually to his horse's stall. The girls just ignored him. He didn't have the right to keep a horse here, but they didn't do anything about it. "Ken, have you been spying on us?" asked Taylor. Ken looked at her said said,"Now what makes you think that I would spy on you girls?" Taylor rolled her eyes. Ken was a freak. He spied on everyone in school.

As Ken tacked up his white stallion, Taylor whispered to the other girls,"In one hour, we'll meet at Erin's." "But it'll be pouring," complained Jordan. Hannah shushed her and Taylor replied,"I know that. That's probably why Erin asked about the storm. Let's just go with her plan, OK?" The other girls nodded and went back to their horses.

* * *

_YES! Another chapter DONE! Reviews? Please be nice!_


	11. More Humans!

_Yes! Chapter 11 is here! Please enjoy!_

_I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family._

"OK. Do we have everything?" asked Katie as she mounted her mare, Bella. "I have the brushes," confirmed Hannah. "I have the treats," said Taylor as she held up a bag of apples and carrots. "I have the picnic basket," said Jordan. "And I have the twin Mustangs," Katie told them as she tightened her grip on the lead ropes. "Well, lets get going before our horses get ill," Taylor told them as she kicked Misty's sides.

The horses began to canter through the storm as the girls held onto the reins tightly. Lightning crackled across the sky and thunder boomed loudly just above them. The mares stopped quickly and whinnied in fright while the stallions and gelding reared and pawwed the air.

The girls screamed as a lightning bolt striked the ground close to them. The horses spooked and galloped away. The girls held onto their horses' necks and prayed they wouldn't get hurt. But, just like Erin, they were struck by lightning.

Hidden in the bushes near Erin's house, Ken had seen the whole thing. He whipped his white stallion and he galloped to the spot where the girls and their horses were lying. But before he could reach them, they were struck again. But this time, they were nowhere to be found. _'I thought lightning never strikes twice...' _Ken wondered as he pulled the reins making his horse stop.

Just then, lightning struck Ken and his stallion. They fell to the ground and were unconscious. They were stuck again, and just like the girls, they were gone.

_**. . . . .**_

Erin looked around Ornament Valley, hoping she would find her friends. Doc and the girl stayed up all night looking for them. "Maybe we should get back to town," Doc said sleepishly,"we need to sleep anyway..." Erin reluctantly nodded and followed the Hudson Hornet back to Radiator Springs.

A few minutes after Erin and Doc left, a white glow appeared in the middle of the dirt track around Willy's Butte. Taylor, Hannah, Jordan, Katie, and all of their horses appeared out of the glow. The horses were the first to regain conscious. They stood up and looked at their new surroundings making baffled nickers. They looked at their owners and nudged them, trying to wake them up.

Taylor was the first girl to wake up. She sat up and ran her fingers through Misty's mane. The mare whinnied happily.

As the other girls slowly woke up, the two mustangs wanted to explore. It was their nature. Katie grabbed the reins before the two wold horses could take a step. They snorted unamused and pawwed the dusty ground.

"Does this place look familiar?" asked Jordan as she stood up. "Kinda..." answered Hannah as she looked at the butte, "Like from a movie or something..."

The girls began to mount their horses. "Maybe some folk there will be able to help us," Taylor suggested as she pointed to a small town. The girls nodded and kicked their horses' sides, making them canter to the town.

_**. . . . .**_

Erin stared at the ceiling. She was too worried about her friends to go to sleep. _'I'll just pretend I took a little nap,'_ she thought as she glanced at the clock. _'...A 7 minute nap...' _she opened her door and walked out of her cone, dragging her feet with every step. "Hey Erin. You don't look so good," commented Lightning.

"I'm fine," yawned Erin,"Just sleepy..."

"Really? You look like you haven't even blinked."

"I told you, I'm perfectly fine," the girl confirmed as she sat down in her usual spot. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She began to dream of her friends on their horses galloping to her. _'Wait...those hoofbeats...they sound too real...'_ Erin looked up and heard the pounding of hooves grow louder. The cars were looking around frantically, searching where the noise was coming from. Erin shot up and ran to the road. She saw small, blury figures that looked like horses with riders. Erin jumped and waved her arms yelling,"HEY! OVER HERE!" The horses came close and slowed to a trot. "Hey Erin!" yelled one of the riders. The horses stopped right in front of Erin. The riders dismounted and ran over to Erin. "Hey Erin!" the riders said together. "Hey guys!" greeted Erin as she hugged all four of them. The cars just stared at them with wide eyes. "I think I should introduce you to my new friends," said Erin and she lead the girls and their horses to a few emply spaces next to her.

_Chapter 11 DONE baby! Reviews? Please be nice!_


	12. Ken And The Club Members

_Yes, chapter 12 is here! Sorry about that wait. My Document thing was completely glitched up, but I got someone to fix it._

_I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, her family, and Ken (Ken is not considered Erin's friend)._

* * *

"Oh my gosh...I can't believe we're actually in a world of cars," said Taylor. "If I knew we would be comin' here, I would have brought more food," said Jordan. Erin just introduced her human friends to her car friends and everyone was getting acqainted. Even the horses were nickering to the cars.

"Wait a second...I just thought of something. E-bot you _do_ know how we're gonna get back home, right?" asked Katie. "E-bot?" asked a confused Lightning. "We have little nicknames for each other," explained Erin,"I'm E-bot, Jordan is Big Sis, Katie is Bubbles, Taylor is Muffin, and Hannah is Bubblegum."

"And I'm Stalker."

Everyone jumped and saw Stalker. "Ken," the girls groaned under their breaths.

Ken looked at Erin and greeted,"Hello, my sweet E-bot." "Shut up," Erin growled,"I am _not _your sweet E-bot and you have no authority to call me by my nickname!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because you're not part of our club," Jordan told the boy. "Why don't I just join then?" Ken asked. "A.) its exclusive and B.) its Girls Only," said Hannah. "I see," replied Stalker,"Then I guess you, Erin Brooke, have to go on a date with me." Erin bared her teeth and yelled,"Puh! I wouldn't go on a date with you if you even begged me with your last dying breath!" Ken rolled his eyes and responded,"Fine, but I won't let you off the hook this easily." With that, Ken walked away.

"What's up with him," asked Doc. Erin looked over at him and sighed,"During elementary school, Ken had a crush on me. He asked me to a dance and I turned him down. He tried to get me to go out with him by giving me horse tack. I don't even have a horse! When he offered to buy me a pony, I yelled,'Listen, boy! I don't even have a horse and I don't like you! So keep away from me!' He got so mad he shunned me for months. That part relieved me. But then he tried to get me to go out with him again. After a few weeks, he ran up to me at recess and kissed me in a surprise attack. I slapped him and ran away as fast as I could. He's been chasing me ever since. I wonder how he got here anyway..." "Probably the same way we did. Getting struck by lightning and ending up here," said Katie. "Maybe..." responded Erin.

After a few minutes of akward silence, Taylor asked,"Aren't you desperate for a boyfriend, E-bot?" Erin looked at her and replied,"Yes but I don't want anyone outside the club knowing it." _'Oops...'_ She looked around and saw everyone staring at her. Erin started to blush and made an excuse to go to her cone. "C'mon, club members," she ordered. At times, she was glad she was the leader. She got to tell others what to do, but she had to organize a lot of things. Sadly, she was not organized.

Erin led her friends to her cone. She shut her door and asked,"How could you say that while we're in public? And in front of my crush no less!" "Well," Katie began,"Have you told Doc you like him yet?" "No! I've only known the guy for a few days," Erin answered. "I'll tell him for you, E-bot," said Taylor as she opened the door and ran outside. "NO! Muffin!" Erin yelled as she dashed after Taylor.

"Hey Doc!," Taylor yelled as she ran to the Hudson Hornet. "Yes Taylor?" he replied.

"E-bot wants you to know that she l-"

But Taylor was cut short due to Erin slapping her hand over her mouth. "Muffin is on some special medication. She says random things at random times."

"I ain't on no medication," Taylor said through Erin's hand. "See? She is on medication. I better take her to my cone," Erin said as she dragged Taylor away.

"You will not speak about me liking Doc, OK?" Erin confirmed as she shut her door. "OK..." Taylor said. "Tomorrow, I will help you four train for the upcoming cross county competition. We will train in Tailfin Pass. Make sure your horses are well-fed and healthy. We start at dawn," Erin instructed the other club members. The girls nodded. Erin opened the door and the girls walked out to care for their horses at the cafe. _'We're gonna need to find another place to keep the horses,'_ thought Erin as she planned tomorrow's training schedule.

* * *

_Chapter 12 DONE! By the way, the club's name will be revealed in the next chapter. Reviews? Please don't be harsh!_


	13. The Truth And The Club Prank

__

Hey people! Sorry Im not writing as much as I did during the first chapters. I've had a HUGE headache! I hit my head on the garage door...Please dont ask how...

_**Doc: **__How?_

_I told you not to ask!_

_I DONT own Cars I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, Ken, and her family_

* * *

As the club members were caring for their horses, Erin asked Sheriff,"Would it be OK if we turned Tailfin Pass into a cross country course? We can move the obsicles when we're done." Sheriff thought for a bit before repliying,"Make sure you move _everything _off the road." "Will do," confirmed the leader of the club.

"Wait, where are we gonna sleep?" asked Taylor to no one in particular. "Everyone is gonna stay at my cone. It'll be like a slumber party every night," Erin said. "Thanks, E-bot," the girls said in unison.

"But what about our horses?" asked Jordan.

"Hmmm...I guess they'll just have to sleep outside."

"That'll be OK since its warm here."

"Anymore questions?" asked Erin. Katie raised her hand like she was at school.

"Yes, Bubbles?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Right there," the leader replied, pointing close to the Cozy Cone.

"Where?" asked Katie, confused at what Erin was pointing at.

"They're called bushes. Pick one."

"I can wait," Bubbles replied, now a little grossed out.

The cars didn't have a clue what they were talking about and didn't really want to know.

"You never answered my question earlier today, E-bot," said Katie. "What was that?" asked Erin. Katie responded,"You _do _know how to get home, right?" Erin visibly tensed and hestitated before replying a simple,"Uhhh..." "We're dead," said Hannah. "Hey, lets not skip to conclusion just yet. I'm sure Erin will find a way to get you all home safely," Doc reassured the club members. Jordan said to the Hornet,"I hope you're right."

While the girl began to feed their horses some treats, Erin walked over and sat next to Doc. "Thanks Doc. You really saved me," she said softly. "No problem, kiddo," he replied. Erin quickly kissed his fender and walked to her cone. Doc blushed slightly, but it wasn't visible unless someone looked closely.

That someone was Lightning.

"I see she's taken a shine to ya," the racecar said. "Not now, rookie," sighed Doc. "Oh come on. She likes you and you like her. Its obvious," Lightning said to the older racecar. Doc groaned,"Its not that obvious, kid."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"OK now you're givin' me a hoodache!"

Lightning smirked and drove away with Sally following. _'I'm not gonna like a human. It's... unnatural,' _the Hudson Hornet thought.

_**. . . . .**_

"I'm sorry guys, but I _have _to get to sleep! I've stayed up all night last night waiting for you all,"Erin said sleepishly. It was night and the girls were settling into the leader's cone. "That's OK," assured Taylor,"We can stay up tomorrow night!" Erin yawned and set the alarm clock to five thirty. "G'night everyone," she said as she rested her head on her pillow. "Good night, E-bot," the girls said together.

After the club members were positive Erin was in a deep sleep, they got a little mischievous. "Get the face paint from my backpack," whispered Taylor to Hannah. Bubblegum nodded and slowly went to Muffin's backpack. She slowly unzipped it and pulled out some red and blue face paint. She brought them to Katie, who had the best hand writing. Taylor whispered,"Now Bubbles, you write an I in red and 'Doc' in blue on E-bot's forehead. Make sure you leave a space for a heart." Katie nodded and did so. "Now Big Sis," Taylor whispered to Jordan as she gave her the red paint," draw a heart in between 'I' and 'Doc'." Jordan nodded and drew a very dynamic heart on their leader's forehead. They all giggled quietly.

"I can't wait to see E-bot's face when she wakes up," Hannah whispered to the others. They nodded in agreement and went to sleep.

* * *

_Dun dun DUN! Oh! In the last chapter, I said that the club's name would be in this chapter. Its actually in the NEXT chapter! Stay tuned! Candy for nice reviewers!_


	14. Hiding The Truth

_OK, folks. I'm having a HUGE writers block lately. This'll be the last chapter for a while. Hopefully a while won't be too long. But please enjoy this chapter!_

_I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, Ken, and Erin's family._

* * *

Erin was sleeping peacefully in her cone while the other girls were giggling about their prank.

"I can't wait to see E-bot's face when she wakes up and sees her forehead," whispered Taylor.

"I wonder what she'll do to us if she finds out we did it," said Katie.

"If she gives us a punishment, I hope it won't be too harsh," whimpered Jordan.

Hannah giggled,"But it'll still be really funny!"

Erin began to stir slightly. "Evacuate!" instructed Taylor in a whisper. The club members opened the door and rushed out towards the cafe. Erin sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. _'Hmmm...my head feels kinda stiff,'_ she thought. She looked at her small mirror and screamed at her reflection. _'I heart Doc!' _she exclaimed in her head. That prank went too far. She quickly closed her door and backed up untill her back hit the wall.

Suddenly, Erin heard a knock on the door. "Erin," she heard Doc ask,"are you OK?" "Im fine," she said,"J-just a nightmare." "Can I come in?" the Hornet asked. The girl hestitated before replying,"Ummm...gimme a second." She looked around and grabbed her pillow. She opened her door and quickly shoved her face into her pillow. "Yes?" she asked through the fluffy object. "What are you doing?" asked Doc. "Just readin' the sports section in the newspaper," Erin lied,"Run along." Doc responded,"Alright. We heard you scream and we were wondering if you were OK." "Don't worry about me. I'll be out in a second," the girl said. Doc turned away and went to Flo's V8 Cafe.

After Erin was certain Doc was gone, she quicklt closed her goor and looked through her suitcase. _'Thank goodness I always bring a sweatband!'_ she thought as she pulled out a cobalt blue sweatband. She wore it right over the letters on her forehead. _'I probably look like a freak but at least I can hide this,'_ Erin thought as she opened her door again.

She grabbed a whistle and horse whip and walked outside to the cafe.

Erin blew her whistle and the horses pricked up their ears. "Girls. Its time for Bridle Club's training. Mount your horses and follow me," she instructed. The girls looked at her sweatband strangly but did as they were told.

_'I think I'll see how Erin trains her students,'_ thought Doc as he drove up the Bridle Club's leader. "Mind if I watch ya train 'em? Lightning's training won't start untill noon," he said. "Of course, Doc. _Anything_ for the Fabulous Hudson Hornet," said Erin with a smile.

"Alright, girls! Let's go," she called out. "E-bot, when did you get so strict?" asked Taylor. "Well, Muffin, the answer to that question is about a week ago," the leader confirmed. The girls exchanged glances and followed Erin and Doc to Tailfin Pass.

_**. . . . .**_

After finding a few logs and rock piles, the girls made a small cross crountry-like trail.

"OK everyone. This cross country trail is about a half mile long. Should be a breeze if your horses are well-trained, which I know they are," Erin said as she patted Rocket's neck. "Who's first?" she asked the group. "I'll go," Jordan spoke up. "OK, Big Sis," said Erin,"remember the steps: Heels down, eyes forward, trust your horse and trust yourself."

Jordan nodded and looked at the first jump. She kicked Rocket's sides and cantered to the jump. But Jordan was slightly doubting Rocket would jump it. Rocket could sense her doubts. He shied just inches away from the log pile. "Ya see? Rocket could sense you were doubting. Try to keep your confidence up," Erin told Jordan. Big Sis nodded and tried again.

Erin walked next to Doc and leaned on his side. Doc commented,"You're a pretty good trainer, kid." "Really? ...That's the first time I've ever gotten a nice comment in a while," said Bridle Club's leader as she looked down.

"Why's that?"

"I don't really want to talk about it..." she sighed. Doc had a feeling he knew but he didn't skip to conclusions just yet.

As they watched the girls practise cross country, Doc found himself getting more attached to Erin. _'No...I won't fall in love with her...Its just...not normal...' _he thought. But he knew he might fall hood over wheels in love with this human girl one day.

* * *

_Sorry if I bummed some of you out by not writing more chapters for a while. Im gonna write a 4th Of July fanfiction. I'm not gonna tell you what it's about just yet. Stay tuned to find out what happens next! Reviews anyone? Pleaze be nice!_


	15. Water and Proof

_Now THIS will be the last chapter for a while. Just to finish this chapter. It keeps bugging me. I'd like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this. You guys totally rock!_

_I DONT own Cars. I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family. Blah blah blah..._

* * *

_'Dang...I need water soon or I'm gonna die,'_ thought Erin as the girls finished their cross country practise in Tailfin Pass,_'Wait...the waterfall! That's it!'_

"C'mon girls! Follow me," she instructed as she blew her whistle. Erin walked down a steep hill down to the base of the waterfall. "WATER!" all the girls exclaimed as they rode to the fresh water. Erin ran and jumped in yelled,"CANNONBALL!"

Soon, every girl was yelling and jumping into the water. Doc chuckled as he watched the club members splash and play in the water while the horses drank casually. Erin didn't even realize her sweatband fell off of her. But luckily, the face paint on Erin's forehead washed off from all the splashing.

After many minutes of splashing and playing, Erin began to slowly drink the clean, fresh water. "Mmm...sweet, fresh water..." she sighed happily.

She spotted Doc close to the edge of the water. She smiled mischievously and swam down to the bottom. The girl swam close to where Doc was and dashed out of the water. Doc backed up early enough to miss Erin's 'attack'. "Missed again..." she groaned and slinked back into the water.

Doc drove close to the water's edge again and watched as all the girls began to drink the clean water. _'Erin is a good trainer,' _he thought,_'that's one thing we have in common...And we used to race...'_

"Hey Big Sis," Erin called as she swam to Jordan,"Don't you bring your camcorder everwhere you go?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Our parents are gonna need proof that we were here right?"

"Yes."

"So we record us and all of the cars here!"

"I love the way your mind works," said Jordan with a smile.

"Lets'a go," Erin said as she climbed out of the water. The other girls lead their horses back to Radiator Springs with Erin and Doc in the lead.

_**. . . . .**_

"OK, in five...four...three...two..." said Jordan, acting like Freddie from iCarly. Erin began."Hi everyone! I'm-" All of the girls began giggling out of nowhere. "...your Alabamian...You're messing me up," finished the leader.

_**Lets try again...**_

"Hi everyo- Oh my gosh! Shut up!," yelled Erin when the girls began laughing again,"Oh my gosh!"

_**Lets try AGAIN...**_

"Hi everyone. Im Erin Brooke coming to you from Radiator Springs." "Hellooooo Bigfoot," said Taylor with a giggle. Soon, everyone in the whole cafe began to laugh...except for Erin. "See whatcha do?" Erin sternly asked Taylor.

_**12 tries later...**_

"And we're clear," announced Jordan when Erin finished introducing everyone to the camcorder. "FINALLY!" exclaimed Erin,"Also I have a plan on how we're gonna get home."

"How?" asked Taylor.

"You'll see..." replied the leader of Bridle Club with a small smirk.

* * *

_Yes. Its shorter than what I've been writing recently. _

_OK. If you leave a nice review, Ill update A LOT more often...well no promises. But I'll TRY!_


	16. More Memories

Hey people. I've got A LOT on my mind so I can't update often, even if you do leave a nice review. Sorry. But please enjoy this chapter!

_I DO own Erin Brooke, her friends, and her family. I DONT own Cars!_

* * *

"How are we gonna get home?" asked Taylor impatiently.

"We get struck by lightning! Just like how we got here," explained Erin.

"But what if we die? Like, 75 people die every year by getting struck by lightning," said Jordan.

"We didn't die last time. We must be... THE CHOSEN ONES!" Erin yelled to the sky.

"The Chosen Ones... Really?" Katie asked with a hint of sarcasim.

"Look, I'll try it first. If I get struck and go unconcsious, it might be working. If I get struck again and I disappear, then it worked," said the leader.

Everyone was uncomfortable with the chance of their friend getting killed. But Erin seemed confident so the members of Bridle Club agreed with her plan.

Erin sat down beside Doc and closed her eyes while bowing her head. "What are you doin', kid?" asked Doc.

"Praying," was all he got back from the girl.

_**. . . . .**_

Night. A cool breeze blew past everyone at the cafe. Erin's hair swayed in the wind and her eyes spakled in the moonlight.

_'Wow,'_ thought Doc as he looked at the leader and trainer of Bridle Club,_'She's beautiful at night ...No...Just look away.' _Doc looked away from Erin and sighed.

Erin glanced over at him and asked,"What's up, Doc?" "Nothin'," he replied.

The girl shrugged and looked up at the stars. "Beautiful night," she commented.

"Yeah," agreed the Hudson Hornet as he looked up.

"Ya know, I never saw this many stars at night from where I live. This is almost magical to me," said Erin as she admired the beauty. She fell onto her back and continued to look up at the twinkling stars. The girl remembered her past when she was an only child and life was perfect.

_Erin played with her puppy, Bailey, in the back yard. She threw the ball and Bailey chased after it. She giggled as she watched her puppy sprint back and forth._

_"Erin! Dinner is ready," her mom, Holli, called to her._

_"Comin'," Erin answered and ran inside. Lobster and crab claws were on her plate. Erin licked her lips and sat down in her chair. Her father, Nick, sat down next to her and they both waited for Holli._

_Holli sat down and the family held hands and began to pray. They thank God for their food and safety._

_Erin smiled and began to eat her delicious dinner._

The girl sighed with happiness at that memory. Everything was perfect untill her mother had another kid.

_"Is it a girl? IS IT A GIRL? I HAVE TO KNOW! I HAVE TO KNOW!" said Erin while bouncing up and down._

_"Its a boy," Nick told her._

_Erin looked down and sighed,"Oh well. I'll just ignore him."_

_"No you will not, young lady," her father said,"You will treat him like anyone else in the family."_

_Erin groaned. 'As long as he stays out of my way, he'll be safe.'_

_**~6 years later...**_

_"MOM! Tell Jackson to get outta my room," Erin called out. Her little brother knocked down her DVDs and stole her card collection. "GIVE IT BACK!" Erin yelled as she chased Jackson. "I'm gonna throw away your horsie cards," he told his older sister_

_"YOU BETTER NOT!" she hollered._

_But it was too late. Jackson flushed her precious cards down the toilet._

_"NOOOOO!" she screamed as she shoved her 6 year old brother. Jackson fell back and cried like a 2 year old._

_Holli ran in and yelled,"ERIN! YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!"_

_Erin growled in her throat and bared her teeth at her mother. She lunged at Holli and knocked her over while letting off a shrill horse whinny. "THATS IT, ERIN!" her mom shouted,"NO TV, NO COMPUTER, NO IPOD FOR 3 MOUTHS!"_

_Erin continued to bare her teeth and stomped to the back door. She kicked a tree and broke off a few branches._

_Bailey nuzzled her leg and whimpered. Erin sighed and sat down beside her dog. She felt so guilty knocking her own mother over and it was the first time she ever made a horse whinny. 'Why can't my life be ordinary?' she thought._

Erin sighed and hummed quietly. Slowly, her humming turned into singing.

"Don't get me wrong, I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful, It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play, The songs I sing  
But with all the fame, The things that seem so simple  
Suddenly, so far out of reach, Wish they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!"

Everyone at the cafe stared at her. No one in the club knew she could sing _that_ good!

"Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl. Like you, like me  
For an ordianry girl. Like you, like me"

_'She has a beautiful voice,'_ thought Doc as he admired Erin's singing.

"How are you? Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again its time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Everywhere I arrive, I get high-5s  
They pay me larger than life  
I'm just an ordinary girl!"

The members of Bridle Club just stared at Erin with wide eyes and jaws hanging low.

"Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl."

The club members began to clap along with Erin's singing.

"So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back up when you stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl...Mmmmm  
I'm just an ordinary girl."

Erin just stared at the sky, not knowing everyone was listening to her sing. She usually kept her true voice sealed, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sometimes I'm lazy, I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world  
For an ordinary girl. Like you, like me  
For an ordinary girl. Like you, like me. Mmmmm  
For an ordinary girl. Like me, like you..."

Everyone at the cafe cheered for Erin. Even the horses reared and neighed. Erin blushed slightly and smiled. She never got this much praise back at home.

_'I wonder if I could live here from now on...' _she thought.

* * *

_That song Erin sang was from Hannah Montana Forever. Its called Ordinary Girl. Reviews? I'll give you virtual Maltesers!_


	17. Going Back Home

I have a feeling I know what the Cars 2 trailer will be like...But I'll have to wait another 9 months or so. But back to the time being! Here is chapter 17...I think...not sure.

_I DO own E-bot, Muffin, Bubblegum, Bubbles, and Big Sis. I DONT own Cars!_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" asked Taylor as Erin grabbed her suitcase and Bailey's spare leash. It was time for them to get back home.

"Positive," Erin replied with a smile.

She glanced at Doc who was looking at her with a very concerned expression. "I'll be fine, Doc," she assured the Hudson Hornet.

Erin looked at the sky and asked Jordan,"How long 'till the next electrical discharge?"

"Ten seconds and counting," Big Sis answered.

E-bot counted down,"7...6...5...4...3...2..." She darted off with Bailey running beside her. Erin got struck by lightning and tunbled down to the ground.

Everyone gasped. Doc tried to go to the unconcsious Erin, but Taylor refused to let him.

Erin and Bailey got struck again and vanished.

"It worked," said Katie,"Now its our turn." She mounted her mare and rode her to the road. The others followed and Jordan said,"15 seconds untill the next electrical discharge!"

"13...12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..." the girls counted down together. They galloped towards the Cozy Cone.

Like Erin, they were struck by a lightning bolt. They fell with a mighty thud and were struck again. They, too, disappeared.

Every car looked around, but none find any trace of the girls. It was almost like they never existed...

_**. . . . .**_

Erin groaned and sat up. She still had Bailey's leash in her hand. Bailey stood up and barked.

"Shush, Bailey," Erin told her dog. Bailey just growled.

Erin sat up and saw her friends and horses laying unconscious. She knew they were alive because she saw them breathing.

She stood up and picked up her suitcase. Erin walked to her house where, hopefully, her parents wouldn't be all over her.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she asked when she opened the front door.

"Where have you been, Erin Nicole Brooke?" came a male voice.

_'Greeeat,'_ she thought sarcastically. "I've been in Radiator Springs with my club," she answered.

Her dad responded,"I think we need to get you scanned." "Just ask my friends!" Erin yelled. Her father crossed his arms and asked,"Did you just yell at me?" Erin looked down angrily.

Her little brother, Jackson, walked out from behind her dad. "Sissy, lets play horsie!" he said clapping his hands like a kid who just won a stuffed bear from a canival stand.

"Sissy doesn't wanna play horsie," Erin told him.

"Yes she does!"

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't," Erin said sternly.

"Yes she does..." Jackson began rubbing his eyes like he was crying.

_'I'm not gonna fall for that again.' _Erin ran to her room with Bailey following.

"Im SO gonna live in Radiator Springs next time I get there," she said to herself,"Better start packing."

She opened her mini fridge and opened a can of Coca Cola. The girl drank it as she got her biggest suitcase. She packed some casual clothes and a fresh pillow. She grabbed some sheets and a blow-up mattress. Erin packed them into her suitcase and zipped it up.

She went to her closet to grab another larghe suitcase. She packed a few posters, her _Wii _with some remotes and _GameCube _controllers and her portable DVD player. She walked over to her shelf and scrolled through her DVDs. She picked out the ones she couldn't live without, like _Cars_, _The Water Horse_, _Annie (1982), Planet 51_, and _Prehistoric Park._

Her mom, Holli, walked in and asked,"Where have you been? And what are you doing?"

"You're probably not gonna believe this, but I've been in Radiator Springs. I'm movin' out. Don't worry. I'll have my cell phone with me at all times so you can call me every once in a while," Erin replied, not even looking at her mother.

Holli gasped,"But you are so young! You cannot just move out!"

"This is why I'm moving out. I can't take living here with that beast of a brother! I wanna be an only child again, but that doesn't look like an option," E-bot explained to her,"I'll leave during the next Thunderstorm. It's the only way I know to get to R.S."

Holli tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She knew this would happen sooner or later. But she wished she would have been dead by then. She hugged her daughter and said,"Please visit us." "I will, Mom," Erin assured,"I will."

* * *

_Heartbreaking! ...Well for some of you I think this was heartbreaking! Nice reviews? I'll give you a DVD! The choises are the ones Erin can't live without. Also, the reason they are in italic is because they are copywrited. I don't own any of 'em._


	18. Home Is Where You Belong

_Hey guys, I'm SUPER sorry I haven't updated this in a few months. School has been tough and I kinda lost interest in Cars. I'm really sorry. Please enjoy this anyway!_

_You already know who I own and who I don't own. If you don't…something is wrong with you…_

* * *

Erin, her friends, and her family were gathered outside of the Brookes' house.

"Are you sure you wanna go the Radiator Springs?" asked Katie.

Erin looked at her friends and family. All of their pleading faces made it even harder to leave the world she grew up in. She glanced down at Bailey.

The dog barked and nuzzled her leg.

"Oh Bailey," she sighed and knelt down to hug him.

"Please don't leave us, Erin…" Holli begged, "Please…"

"Who will play _Mario Kart_, _Shadow the Hedgehog_, and _SA2B _with me?"Jackson asked as he stepped up to him big sister.

Erin sighed. The only time when she liked her brother's company was when she played video games with him.

"And who will help us care and train the horses?" all of the Bridle Club girls asked Erin.

The teen held her head, now having a headache. What would happen if she left her friends and family _just_ to be in a world of cars? What if one of her friends from school had someone file a "Missing Persons" report or something liek that? How would she even survive in a world made for cars and nothing but them? All of these questions filled Erin's mind.

"No…" she mumbled.

"What?" asked Katie.

Erin stood up and said clearly, "I'm staying in this world!"

Everyone cheered and hugged Erin.

"Oh my baby is staying!" Holli cried.

"We'll be able to make it to the Championship!" exclaimed the teenagers.

Erin chuckled and looked at her little brother. "Wanna play _Shadow the Hedgehog_?"

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Jackson as he ran inside.

"Come on in everyone," said Holli, "We must celebrate!"

"Got that right," said Taylor and everyone walked into the house.

Everyone, except Erin.

She looked at the sky and whispered, "We'll both find someone Doc… I know it…"

"E-bot! Ya comin'?" yelled Hannah.

Erin hollered back,"Coming!" and ran an inside.

Soon everything was back to normal in both worlds. The cars never saw the humans again…Except Ken…

* * *

_Rushed ending. Sorry if it didn't turn out so good. I'm probably gonna make more stories with Ken in it. Maybe a few One Shots with Erin and the Bridle Club (Yes, I got that off of Saddle Club if you were wondering) but nothing big. I'm just glad I finished this. I MIGHT make an alternate ending. Who knows? Reviews? PLEASE be nice! I'm a bit sensitive on the harsh ones._


End file.
